Who We Really Are
by CheesyCake
Summary: What will happen when Ginny finds Draco battered, bruised and crying in an unused bathroom? Will Draco make a stand for himself after his chance encounter? And will he, on the way, find love...?


Chapter 1 – Comfort from the Victim

Draco thought of himself as weak, cowardly person, and he also thought that he had been willing to do anything for the Dark Lord. But this time, it was exceptional. As mean, as arrogant as Draco was, he swore to himself that he wouldn't kill. That was a promise that Draco vowed keep with his life. Draco was still stunned on what the Dark Lord wanted me to do. That was practically unfair to Draco. Draco couldn't do it, couldn't kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been a father to Draco since he started studying in Hogwarts. Dumbledore was kind to him, unlike his real father who only cared about the image on the family. Even when Draco was stuck up and self-centred, Dumbledore had _cared_. Draco stared at his reflection in the washbasin mirror before he closed his puffy, red-rimmed eyes, and recalled the horrible memory that washed over him like a sedative…

'_My dear boy,' the Dark Lord's face was inches from Draco's, and it took him all his sheer willpower to not flinch._

'_Yes, My Lord?' Draco tried to keep his voice from trembling as he answered him, mentally readying himself for the next task The Dark Lord wanted him to commit._

'_I,' The Dark Lord grinned maliciously with his rotten yellow teeth showing, his eyes reflecting the light of the fire, nostrils like slits, 'want you to kill Dumbledore.'_

_What Draco felt next was a sense of immobility and he stood there, unable to speak. Draco nodded his head numbly, unwilling to let his voice that would be hoarse and unsteady to give away my mixed emotions…_

Draco felt a warm pressure on his shoulder as a familiar voice startled him into the present. 'M-malfoy?'

Draco looked up and through the mirror at the girl who had startled him. She had a big brush of shocking red hair-She was one of the Weasleys, no doubt. The girl was very familiar to Draco. They regarded each other for a few more moments. Draco didn't know her name, but the way she looked at him seemed to imply that she was lacking encounters of him to know to avoid him.

Draco gnashed his teeth together and hoping that he brought over the right message, glared at her through the mirror, 'Go away.'

The girl shook her head, never lowering her eyes, 'You're in pain.'

Draco's reflection shot her a surprised look, and the real Draco turned around and studied her carefully again. She had eyebrows that curved in a way that made her eyes look fierce with determination, full lips that were curved in a nice petite shape and lastly, he looked up at her hair. Draco didn't notice before, but her hair was a slightly darker shade than Weasel king. It was a nice shade of sunset, tinging with nice blends of orange and brown. Draco shook himself again. Her hair wasn't as dark as her asshole brother, but it was still red. Thinking that, Draco's mouth curled up in disgust. 'Well, she's a Weasel, no-a _Weaselette_, so don't even bother to assess her.' Draco told himself, 'You don't need to say one word of gratitude. She should be sorry for even finding you here.'

'Get out,' Draco demanded, stronger this time, pointing his wand at her, 'You tell anyone that I was crying in here and you're dead.'

She shook her head in jerky motions before telling Draco in a determined voice, 'I'm not going to leave yet.'

Draco shot her a look of complete disgrace and loathing, but said nothing to her and proceeded to wash his face.

She flinched and said quietly, 'I was just trying to help.'

Her words echoed through the empty bathroom and it took a moment for Draco to process her words. Draco rubbed a hand over his face to make sure that no more tear stains would show, and then ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling very weary.

'I don't need your help.' Draco threw her words back at her and ignored the hurt on her face.

Draco picked up his belongings stiffly and strode to the door, wanting to exit the washroom. But the girl grabbed Draco's arm to stop him from leaving, and suddenly his façade of defiance towards this girl broke. Draco sighed and took out his wand. Draco looked at her, 'What is your name?'

'Ginny Weasley,' The girl answered Draco steadily, her eyes boring into his.

'Well, Weasley, I'm fine.' Draco gave her a curt answer, 'Also, you shouldn't be here. It's the men's toilet.'

'Well, you shouldn't be here either. You conveniently forgot to say that the toilet is out of order as well,' Ginny winced and felt a twinge of regret on being so mean, but Draco gave no emotion, so she hurried to give an explanation, 'And besides, I heard someone crying, so I…I just came here.'

Ginny peered at Draco with eyes of concern and he couldn't help himself. Draco was desperate for a source of comfort and this girl was just here at the wrong place at the wrong time. Draco poured everything-except the part where the Dark Lord told him to kill Dumbledore-out to her, despite her being a Weasley. But what Ginny's reaction was scared Draco the most. Ginny didn't say anything, just listened to Draco's rants_, like…like she actually cared about all the crap that he was spouting._ Bloody likely.

After half an hour, they were sitting side by side. Draco's eyes were once again red from crying, but now, as he had solid proof that he was alright, he didn't feel as lonely as before.

'You know, Weasley? You're the first person I've ever told this to.' Draco blurted out suddenly, causing Ginny to jolt out of her thoughts. Ginny and Draco both seemed startled by the spoken words that were still hanging in the air,

'Why?' Ginny asked after a bit of hesitation-she didn't want to reopen any of his barely-healed wounds.

'Because…' Draco looked straight ahead of him for a long moment, but as soon as Ginny allowed herself to assume he wasn't going to say anymore, he said softly-Ginny thought that there was warmth in his voice, but she told herself that she was just imagining it, 'Because you're the only one that cared.'

The bell in the grounds tolled one and Ginny and Draco were startled out of their thoughts, back to reality. Ginny and Draco had spent a full hour in the washroom already.

The duo reached the door, before Draco turned back towards Ginny, and with a trace of regret in his voice, he uttered, 'Obliviate.'

Ginny, who was taken aback by the spell that came forth couldn't counter it. Dazed beyond recognition, Ginny was left there standing, not knowing why she was there or how she got there, she turned back towards her common room. The cold, harsh weather beat at her through her robes and all she could do was to hug herself tighter, speeding up her footfalls, shoes sounding heavily on the stone floor. In her haziness, she couldn't see Draco Malfoy, who regarded her without a hint of emotion on his face when watching her speed away with his cold, appraising eyes.


End file.
